


Problems

by dorkousmcsmstuff (gaydorkouswriter)



Series: Nether Maniacs AU [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft storymode
Genre: F!Jesse - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I guess???, Jesstra, Jetra - Freeform, Songfic, sort of?????, this is a f!jesse x petra fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/dorkousmcsmstuff
Summary: Olivia and Axel brought Jessie to a bar one night, and she fell in love with a singer singing 'Problems'





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Jessie is the name of Second F!Jesse (the girl with red streak!), just in case. This is a one-shot slash songfic. This was originally posted in my mcsm blog, but I polished this one, because of well, a lot of mistakes! o/ 
> 
> ...But I still think there's still grammar mistakes after I polished |D;
> 
> Oh and the lyrics is from "Problems" by Mother Mother!

“Olivia, Axel, do you think it’s… a little too late to visit any bars?”

A young woman with a single red streak mumbles as her best friends drags her by arm, approaching a bar called ‘Order of the Stone’.

"Oh, come on!" Axel whines, and look down at Jessie with a pout, "Lighten it up, would ya? The three of us had been crazy for studying too much!”

“I know! But, but!" Jessie turn to the sky and squints at them, “Why are we going to a bar in the middle of night!?”

She turned back to pout at Olivia. Jessie had known Olivia for talking about how serious studying is but Jessie was surprise to see Olivia, instead of lecturing, rolls her eyes.

“Jessie. We're adults here. We can take a break every once a in while.” Jessie whimpers and Olivia look at her with raised brows, “Beside, there’s this new band that is playing for the bar today.”

“A band?" Jessie frowns, "Who could it be–” The three friends entered the bar and Jessie raise her eyebrows as they see a slender figure standing on the stage. 

There is a woman on the stage, near the microphone stand. She was clad in a white shirt under the dark vest with a dark shorts that is exposing her _(long– Jessie focus!)_ legs with a blue-stripped bandanna as she nod to a couple of guitarists and a drummer. But what stood this woman out was that she had bright fiery red hair and the spotlight makes her pale skin shows so much freckles, not just her face but on her arms.  

“That band.” Olivia points out with a grin, and the two look at Jessie. She sighs in defeat, ushering them that they should probably get a table. 

Once they found a empty table that was near the stage. The three friends all settled in, except Jessie couldn't stop staring at that woman the entire time they were sitting in. 

The law student assumes she must be a lead singer, which _duh! It's obvious! She's standing near the stand!_ Jessie shrugs off her own thought. 

While Jessie was watching the stage, she didn’t hear her friends. Axel was announcing that he’s going to grab drinks for them, while Olivia will go ahead and order their food. Jessie doesn’t bother to look at them as she answer what order she wants when they asked her. 

Jessie was still watching the lead singer, after a few talks with her bandmates, turned to face the audience. The singer flashes a grin at them, giving a sultry look at the audience. That look makes Jessie to gulp and a slight pink flushes her cheeks. 

“Hey everyone, ladies and gentlemen, or gentles if you don’t care gender!” The woman finally speak, and Jessie look around to see a lot of people turned to face the stage, “We’re the Neither Manics! The Order's one and only band! Some of you knew us, but we will re-introduce us once more!"

The redhead points her thumb over her shoulder at the drummer. "The big drummer’s Em our big girl," Then she turn to point at the guitarists, "And these two guitarists over there? They're Lukas and Nell! Which, for your information, they’re both freaking nerds!”

The two in questioning gasp, and one of them, a man protests “Hey!” in the background. Which Jessie can assumes they were being playful with the singer, by the look in their faces. 

That woman just shrugs while flashing her teeth at them before facing the audience again and continues on, “Now, how about me? I’m Petra, your one  _fine_ foxy singer!” 

“She's not a foxy, everyone!” The man– Lukas, Jessie thinks, went to quip in and Petra scoffs with a glare, pushing the man away from the microphone. Once the man move back to his position, Petra turned to give him a finger with a still glare. But the blonde just laughs in return with a shrug. 

Petra then soften her glare and roll her eyes, mumbling something. But Jessie can see Petra was smiling fondly. Which meant these two must be best friends, but before Jessie could ponder on that, Petra then announces her first song for tonight.

“Tonight, we’re going to play  _Problems_ , a lot of you request this song so I suppose it must be so good that you want it more, right?!” Petra turn to see her bandmates and they all nod as she look at the audience for one last moment, "Everyone! Nether Maniacs are ready to blast!"  

Just as Petra ended her introduction, Lukas swifts to the front, and begun to strung his guitar. Another guitarist which Jessie think its Nell, begun after him. Then immediately after her was Em playing the drums. It was only lasted few seconds before Petra leans on the microphone to sing.

Jessie widen her eyes as her voice became something,  _something_ that Jessie knew she is really in deep.

_You and me, we’re not the same_  
I am a sinner, you are a saint  
When we get to the pearly gates

Petra was holding the microphone so tight as her eyes wander around the audience when she sings. Jessie tried not to whine as she thought how Petra was really giving that look!  

_You’ll get the green light_  
I’ll get the old door in the face  
  
Petra was still looking at the audience but it was until she notices a woman near her stage. At first, she only notice the red streak that was through her braid over her shoulder, then she wander to the woman's bright brown eyes watching her so intently that Petra raise a brow and smirks at her. 

Jessie yelps when she got noticed, and her face burns just as these blue eyes and that voice hits her core below. 

_Doo, doo, doo_  
I’m a loser, a disgrace, yeah  
  
There was a ‘Yo!’ from Lukas before Petra continue to sing. But the singer's eyes had stopped wandering among the audiences, because Petra is now looking at the woman, near the table, with that weird red streak.   
  
_I’ve found love in the strangest place_  
Tied up and branded, locked in a cage

Petra begun to give a seductive smirk once more and Jessie fidgeted her fingers on the table as she gulps and felt squirming, because  _holy molly she’s hot_!

_I say I’m gonna stage a great escape_  
Let loose and love all  
But baby we’re out of place  
  
_Doo, doo, doo_  
I’m a loser, a disgrace  
You’re a beauty  
A luminary, in my face  
  
She winks at Jessie after she sang that last two line before belting out in the next upcoming lines. 

_I got it all, and not a lot, I got a lot less than a lot_

Then Nell and Lukas jumps in to sing the chorus. While Petra sung the last parts of each line before going solo for the last line.    
  
_I’ve got problems, not just the ones that are little_  
_It’s those people problems, it’s something to consider_  
_When you come for dinner at my place_  
  
The two backups then went back to their positions and Petra went solo afterward. Jessie was so immersed by the voice and the music that she doesn’t notice Axel, who brought the drinks, trying to poke at her while mumbling worriedly that the food was going cold. While Olivia squint at Jessie and the singer, wonder why is Jessie not responding at all.   
  
_I seem to find myself with the craziest of dames_  
They get the ball on me, I do forget the chains  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Petra started to move her body as she continue to sing, her smirks were thrown at Jessie each time she sings.   
  
_Some say strange be a stranger’s game_  
Some go to baseball, some go to base and face  
What you can’t seem to say  
  
_Doo, doo, doo_  
_I’m a loser, a disgrace, yeah_  
_You’re a beauty_  
_A luminary in my face_  
  
Then the two others went to help Petra with the chorus and Em give a little drumroll before ‘I’ve got problems’ came in.  
  
_I’ve got a lot, not a lot, I got a lot less than a lot_  
_I’ve got problems, not just the ones that are little_  
_It’s those people problems, it’s something to consider_  
_When you come for dinner at my place_  
  
Then Nell went back to her position, and Lukas begun his riffing solo as Em drums more in the background. Then Nell went to join in, right before they and Petra sing once more.  
  
_I’ve got problems, not just the ones that are little_  
_It’s those people problems, it’s something to consider_

Then Petra looks at Jessie with one last smirk. Petra wonder if she could get a date out of that woman. She look... _interesting_. So, in her usual fashion, the singer points at Jessie. While it look like she was pointing at everyone, the audience had no idea that Petra was pointing directly at Jessie. 

Jessie had noticed the pointing, and point at herself as she mouthed, "Me?" 

Petra, for a moment, tones down and smiles shyly ( _–shyly!? Jessie focus, please!_ ) as she sung the last two lines with a nod. 

_When you come for dinner at my, something to consider_  
_When you come for dinner at my place_

It hits Jessie when she realizes why she point at her and _sing_ the last lines. The singer was actually  _asking_ her out. The singer is asking her out!  _Oh my god!_ Jessie thought as her face completely went red.

Olivia, finally catching that,  breaks into laughter and Axel leans back on his chair to look at her with a confusing look. 

_That’s it._  Jessie thought. _That’s the night I'm gone._

(That’s also the same night she got a date from a really hot singer.)

(And the same night that was mentioned in Petra’s wedding speech, years down the road, with helpful inputs from Lukas and Olivia. While Jessie laughs with her face hidden in Petra’s shoulder. It was a memorable night.) 


End file.
